My True Self
by RavenHeart4677
Summary: What happens when Carla decides to be true to what shes been for so long? M Language and strong sex
1. Chapter 1

My true self

As Told by: Carla Espinosa

Takes Place during Season 2 episode "My Case Study"

If there's one thing I've learned over the last year is to never underestimate yourself. I have always thought of myself as a free sprit not bottled down by friends. I didn't start dating till I was 18, and that was only so I could go to prom. My family was the thing that meant the most to me, and it still dose. Ever since my father died ive watched over my mother and my siblings. It's only now that I realize that you can choose your family, and I've chosen the kindest people I have ever met.

John "JD" Dorian, the class clown of our little group. He's the guy that you love to laugh with and joke around with but can always count on when ya need help. I look up to him in a lot of ways. I mean he's a total buffoon in every aspect of the word, even at work But I've never seen him do anything but give his all to his patients. If there was one thing I could complain about was that he day dreamed too much. Too much to the point that you almost want to sock him. Then there's the man that makes my heart melt. The man, my man, Chris Turk.

I'll be the first to admit that I couldn't stand the man when I first met him. He was the classic jock surgeon that I've seen every year, the guy who thinks he's god's gift to everybody. I mean the first time he spoke to me he thought that I would go weak at the knees and just beg to sleep with him. It took awhile but he finally he started acting like a real human and I eventually let him take me out and one thing led to another and I fell in love with him. He's the most wonderful and charming man I've ever met. He would always rub my feet after I got home from a long shift. There where times he would even make diner, granted it want the best meals but he tried. I don't know what it is about him but every time I see him I cant help but be drawn to him. I didn't know if it was his looks, his charm or him well endowments but I love him. And then theirs my Akilies heel, the only person I fantasize about, Elliot Reed.

Dr. Elliot Reed is 5'7 of the most stunning and sexy thing I've ever seen. Her curves made me look like a sack of potatoes. I mean she has the most gorgeous legs and a beautiful butt. The reason im attracted to her is that I've been bi since middle school but id never tell that to Turk that. I can only imagine the depraved and twisted things he would want me to do if he knew that. I mean im just as freaky as the next girl but I didn't want him to know that. Elliot's the only person that's made me orgasm just by thought.

Just the thought of that day makes me shiver. She was with Kelso at rounds with her hair in a cute bun and the classic school teacher glasses. She would chew on he pen and had the smile of a goddess. Her round and voluptuous curves made my womanhood spasm instantly. I remember ducking into the supply closet till the spasms stopped. It was so bad that I seduced Turk into stripping for me so I could concentrate on the rest of my day. We've been friends and I always make sure Turk is with me when ever I'm around her. I don't think I could control myself if we where alone. That's why I couldn't stand it now. We are just hanging out and having a few beers.

Id probably still be thinking about our bodies entwining but Turk suddenly got up.

"Who wants another beer?"

I barley had time to process the question before Elliot chimed in her customary millions words a minuet.

"ShouldIHaveAnotherOneCauseIHaveToGoToWorkEarlyTomarrowButImHaveingFunNowExceptIHadaPizzaEarlier…."

Lucky For me Turk Caught Elliot's Break Down and stopped it quickly.

"Elliot?"

"Yes Please."

All I Could think of was I need a drink.

"Me Too Babe"

"Ill give you a hand" JD had to chime In

I automatically regretted my need for another beer. It left only me and Elliot in the room. Her stomach grumbled the sound of an out of shape big rig.

"That Was My Tummy" she Felt the need to point out.

For some reason I found she shyness and nervousness as a turn on. And once again I felt the sex drive begin to take over. It made me wish what I wore regular underwear instead of the thongs my self conscious made me ware. I could feel the wetness begin and I was looking at everything but her and thankfully the dynamic duo returned in time and the rest of the night went smoothly.

It wasn't till the next day that I had to put on my act again. I had just kissed Turk goodbye, after listening to him talk about having to talk to Kelso about something when she felt the need to unknowingly push me to the limit.

"Carla Do you think we'd hang out as much if it weren't for JD and Turk?"

I wanted to immediately say we would be lovers if not for them but I kept the mask on and lied to the woman I was falling for.

"Probably not. I mean there the one thing we have most in common"

It hurt me to hurt her but it was all I could do to keep my cover and she couldn't help but defend herself.

"We have a lot in common, I Mean we both have a hard time digesting dairy."

It was the funniest answer ive ever heard but being myself I couldn't laugh but had to be sarcastic.

"Your right you wanna be my maid of honor? Elliot I don't know why you're trying to force this where fine."

But I wasn't I longed for her as a person and a lover. But she would never know. All I did know was I had to get out of there.

"I gotta get back to work"

but I didn't have to I just needed to get away from her. I raced to the roof. The air didn't help as much as I thought it would. My heart was racing. Its been over a year, the emotions should be gone by now. The sexually fantasies should be history but there stronger than ever. I couldn't take it anymore. I ducked and sat down in the corner of the roof ledge and the wall by the door. I undid the pull string on my scrubs and slipped my hand into my thong.

I was wetter than I had ever been before, that combined with the lack of pubic hair and my fingers slid in right away. The short passionate stroke complimented well with my thumb massaging my clit. I imagined Elliot in the blue lace bra she always liked. She would be caressing my naked flesh and teasing me in every sense of the word. I could smell the sweet scent of my womanhood wafting to my nose. It was then that I lost concentration and my vagina clenched with such force it almost hurt my fingers. I tasted my juices and it only mad me want Elliot more. If I tasted so sweet she had to be like heaven. I took a moment to compose myself and went back to work.

The next few hours went by smoothly and my body went back to its normal state. I snuck down to surgery to get Turk for a quickie to help take the edge off. And then it all feel apart. I was prepping a patient for surgery and she came waltzing back in. it was like I was back on the roof, and the sexually energy came back instantly where it let off.

"Carla I finally figured out why we don't hang out more."

WHY IS SHE HER was all I could think. I took this side of the hospital to avoid.

"Great Elliot Pins and needles really im prepping a patient for surgery."

I had to get her out of there.

"Mrs. Kellerman is my patent too. I traded with Doug so we could talk."

GODDAMMIT And of course the old lady couldn't help but chime in.

"Oh are you two friends?"

"Where about to be." Elliot said so gracefully.

"Oh my god" I let slip.

Did everything about her have to be so hot?

"You still stuck on your first impression of me."

She had no idea how right she was.

"That im some spoiled brat."

"ELLIOT NOT NOW OK?"

She was so quiet I thought I had hurt her too much but the rare silence didn't last long.

"When I was young I was really close with our maid…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to play the race card or shed never let me have piece.

"That's it."

I pulled the curtain around the bed and dragged Elliot with me.

"So you think you totally get my whole experience because you spent time with a Latina woman who cleaned your house?"

"What are you talking about? Our maid was white." She never was a good liar.

"What was her name?" I challenged

"Consuela." She managed to blubber.

"Look you know I don't always say the right thing but you also know how hard I'm trying. So I guess your right we have nothing in common cause I only have things in common with nice people." It hurt but I was glad she was mad, it meant she would leave me alone. We would have kept fighting but Mrs. Kellerman chimed in.

"You know I can still hear you right?"

I just handed Elliot the chart and went back to work.

"Mrs. Kellerman im sorry but im not sure what surgery you having."

And then she said the last thing I had expected to hear.

"I'm getting big fake tit's"

as if things couldn't get worse. I now had to thing about boobs.

"your getting fake boobs?" Elliot rang in.

"Stripper big".

Great now all I could think about was Elliot pole dancing.

"Excuse me Mrs. Kellerman why would you wait till now to do this?" I had to ask.

"Yeha cause you your so old".

"Yeha Elliot she got that."

"Yeha im sure she gets it all the time".

"Look ive been self conscious my whole life and I finally got the courage. Can you honestly say there's nothing about your body?"

We both agreed we wouldn't change anything but she knew we where lying.

"Then your both liars." It was amazing how perceptive she was. Im just glad turk was in the lunch room when I got there.

I jumped at the chance to cuddle with him. He was so comfortable and soothing. But I had to ask it.

"Honey if there was one thing you could change about my body what would it be?"

I expected an answer but all her could do was look up and say…

"I get it your testing me." I hated it when he did that.

"Baby you know I don't like it when you talk to god while where trying to have a serious conversation. Being honest I would change everything."

"Look why don't we just skip the question and go right to not having sex for a month."

I just gave up and tried to get some rest. The rest of the day went Elliot free. And for the first time all day my hormones where going back to normal. I mad it home that night and went right to the shower. After I fingered myself on the roof I felt unclean. In more ways than one. As I climbed into the shower I had to fight the craving to shove the shower head in my crotch. After wrapping myself in a towel and a few glasses of wine I opened my closet. I had to get out of the house. I chose the white dress with the flower print. I told myself it was because it was my favorite dress but I really wanted to be done up nice for Elliot. I finally sat down at the mirror in the living room to try and make something of my hair. I don't know weather it was because I was still horny or because I really wanted to see her but who else came through the door? None other than the love my life .

"Is JD here?"

It was kind of a relief she was backing of the whole BFF thing. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a batching sweater and a light blue tank underneath. It completed her breasts beautifully.

"No its just me"

I was shocked that I was able to get that much out. We where finally alone, I could tell her everything but even now I resisted. She moved to the chair in the entry way.

" I guess ill just wait here."

"Damm" I let out. Why couldn't she just leave?

I decided I was tired of fighting something had to be said.

"Fine ill just wait outside." It took half a second for me to realize she was leaving.

"No Elliot, its just my hair. I mean if it's the lease bit humid I turn into Dr.J."

"Is he in radiology?"

"Yes". I didn't want to upset her.

"Carla I would kill for your hair."

I wasn't excited at the complement but it meant that she was noticing me. I tried to not get my hopes up.

"Really?"

"Yeha" she said.

"iI would kill for your legs"

"I would kill for you lips"

"I would kill for that wagon your dragging."

The Blank frozen smile on her face showed me she didn't get it.

"That's your ass"

"Wow thanks" She said and instantly tried to twist to check her self out.

I decried that I would have to lighten the mood.

" ill give you my hair if you give me yours?"

It was Like a high school slumber party. We talked about guys work did each others hair and eventually worked towards my favorite subject, sex.

"What was your first time like" I asked her.

"well it was my senior prom and I was dating a real geek. We spent the whole night sitting quietly in the back of the gym. Of course I was 17 and had it up to hear with masturbation so I jumped when he asked if he could fuck me. He lifted my dress up and stuck it in. he came in half a second. What about you?"

I decided to be honest with her.

"It was with a girlfriend in the 7th grade." I felt bad cause she almost choked on her wine.

"Holy frick you've done it with a woman"

"Ive been doing it for years. Im bi."

She just stared at me for what seemed like hours. Finally I broke the ice.

"look I couldn't say anything or else Turk would want to do all kinds of nasty stuff. I mean the day we met me and Jennie in gynecology got up on the stirrups and eat each others pussies." And then she started to relax.

"So did you mean what you said about my butt?"

"Fuck yeha." I spewed instantly. She started to blush.

"So You where checking me out huh?"

I knew she meant it as a joke but I had to lay everything out. I got a real serious tone in my voice.

"Look, I've been attracted to you for a while but I love Turk. And stop blushing, there's no shame in being hot. And I don't know what mad me say it but I lost all control.

"Can I touch your butt?"

To my surprise she just got up and turned her wondrous butt in my face.

"Go ahead. Feel my wagon" she still didn't realize I was being serious.

I had to be less subtle. As she laughingly giggled her booty in my face I placed my hands on her outer legs with my fingertips a few inches under the bottom of her skirt. She froze.

"No Elliot, I mean touch it." She didn't stop me as I ran my whole hands under her skirt.

She was getting goose bumps. At first I thought she wasn't wearing any thing but as I slid her skirt up over her butt I saw she was wearing a red, flower laced thong. I slowly placed soft gentle kisses on each of her cheeks. Getting in this far I decided to push my luck.I reached up and began to pull her thong down. As her thong hit the floor around her ankles her sweet sent filled my being. I was right her taint was better than mine. I placed my hand on her back and bent her slightly. Her face had the look of the silent moan. I continued kissing her crack and then took it even farther. I spread her cheeks and looked at her wonderful and cute asshole. It was nice and pink just like I had imagined it so many times. I placed a strong passionate kiss directly on her bung hole. She almost fell. I knew she was ready. I kissed down the inside of her crack. Till I was staring her "bajingo" in the face. It was still very hairy, not surprising how insecure she was with sex. My lips just touched the back of her pussie and then the whole thing fell apart. She stood up and was half way to the door before I realized what was happening.

"look Carla I cant do this. Ive gotta go." I was in tears.

"IM IN LOVE WITH YOU." I shouted as the door clicked shut. It was a long time before I got up to go to bed. And I looked down and realized her thong was still here.

Four Days Latter

It was amazing how Elliot could hide when she wanted to. She did everything she could to avoid me. I had given up all hope. That's why I was surprised that she came to me. She approached me in the locker room.

"Nurse, I believe I left something at your home."

I was tired of being nice. This time I would be my self.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" I believe it was and article of clothing."

"You cant have it."

"Dammit Carla its my lucky pair"

"Im just saying you cant have it now"

"and why not?"

"Cause im wearing them, and if you want em back come and get em."

She started to storm out. "Look Elliot Ive been in love with you for a while and I understand if you don't feel like that but I would realy like to take you out to dinner some time."

"what about Turk?" she said.

"I don't know" I admitted.

She just stood there looking at the floor. After awhile I gave up and made my way to the door, and then she stopped me.

"Carla, pick me up at 7 tonight?" I just smiled and replied.

"Ill be there"

To Be Continued.


	2. Update

First i would like to thank all of you for the progress you have left me. im sorry i havent been able to post another chapter but ive had some family issues come up and between that and work and being a full time student its hard to find time to write. My grandfather had lung cancer and we just recently found out that he has come out of remission and we arnt sure how much longer he has, so if you could keep him in your thoughts, or prayers, or cross your fingersor what ever it may be that you belive in that would mean the world to me. im going to try to have a new chapter up within a week maby two. im allso mulling around ideas for other stories in other franchizes. again thank you for your support, it realy helps throught this hard time.

Raven 


	3. My First Date

My First Date

I had just spent the last 4 hours warped in a towel staring at the clothes in my closet and the dozens of outfits scattered around my room. There where so many choices and I wanted everything to be perfect. Of course Elliot was so sensitive, if I went to fancy and she didn't she would feel out of place if I went to casual she would think I wasn't serious. I swear that woman could drive me crazy but I knew I loved her with all my heart. But with that thought I was sent in to a deep depression. What about Turk?

I Love him just as much. How was that possible? It definitely wasn't some Polygamy thing, but what was it? I felt so same and at peace with him, he is everything I could ever want, but so was Elliot. I mean I was going out on a date with one of our best friends; I was cheating on him and the thing that scared me the most was how little I cared. And with that thought I went back to my impossible clothing options.

I did one last check of my hair; it was still straight from when she did my hair the other night. I had finally decided on a dark purple dress with a thin black sweater jacket. It showed off just enough cleavage to be sensual with out being a slut. I knew she wasn't ready to make love and that wasn't what tonight was about. It was about getting everything out in the open and explaining myself. If I didn't handle tonight carefully I would lose her forever. To be honest I don't know if I could handle that.

Slinging my purse over my shoulder I took a deep breath and headed out the door. The cab ride to her apartment felt like it took hours. All I could do was replay the tragic events of the last time we where alone. The look on her face was burned in to my mind the last few days. It was horrifying. I mean what did I expect her to do just fall into my arms? It was a big thing to take in and I went too overboard. But I didn't have time to doubt myself, we just pulled up in front of her apartment and it was show time.

I buzzed the number of her apartment. After a few second I heard Elliot's voice come through the speaker.

"Hello?"

She said in a half surprised half cracked voice. Was she nervous as I was? I tried not to get my hopes up.

"It's me."

I said in as calm a voice I could muster. She didn't say anything but just buzzed me up. And after another endless ride in the elevator I was frozen in front of her door?

With all of my courage I knocked on the door. Lucky for me she didn't take her time. She was wearing a long, silk, black dress whet went all the way to her ankles With a long slit all the way up her thy. Her hair was just the way I left it, bouncy and curly. "Hey" she said with a smile that was hard to read. She was so radiant. Everything from her make up to her shoes where perfect. I didn't know why I was surprised, she's always the perfectionist. One time she spent 5 hours shining the bed pans in the ICU.

"Carla?"

Her voice snapped me out of my trance.

"So are you ready?" I said with a dry thought.

I was so mentally unprepared for what I was feeling; Love, Nervous, guilty, it was all forming a gigantic lump in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeha" I said.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait to find out"

I was impressed with myself. I was driving her crazy with a surprise all the while keeping my trademark cool and calm demeanor.

"Oh come on, tell me"

"Look what I can tell you is that I pulled a few favors and got a place that was private and off the grid. I figured that we didn't need anybody at work seeing us".

In her customary fashion Elliot bickered the whole elevator ride trying to get me to spill it but I never lost resolve. This night was going to be perfect and I wasn't going to let her spoil it for either of us. Once I finaly got her into the cab we road in silence. I guess she realized I wasn't going to crack but the odd thing is I wish she hadn't given up.

The silence was worse than her begging, at least with her begin I had something to occupy my mind. Now the mind numbing silence only amplified my nervousness, she was beautiful. It wasn't till the care came to a sudden halt that my mind snapped to the task at had. I got out of the care and walked around to open Elliot's door. She stood in wonder as we where in front of one of the few high rise apartment buildings in the city.

"Are you going to let me in on this anytime soon?" She said with an impatient voice "When we get to the top".

The lobby was abandoned except for Steve the desk clerk. We walked to the desk. Steve looked up and beamed with joy.

"Carla, sweetie I was worried. You're late." He said

"Sorry Steve we hit some traffic."

His eyes looked over me from head to toe.

"You look radiant sweetheart."

Before I could relay my thanks for the complement he turned his eyes to Elliot.

"So this the tall drink of water you've been raveling about."

Elliot started to reply but I cut her off to save my self any further embarrassment.

"Steve can I just have the key?"

As we entered the elevator I turned the key in the console and pressed the roof button. She was un cannily quiet again like she was in the cab. Was she as nervous as I am or did I just wish she was? I had no idea what I was doing, I was in love with two people and I was cheating on the man that makes me so happy. Id spent the entire day trying to figure out what I was going to do to make this right but nothing solve anything.

I was once again brought out of my fantasy world by the ding of the elevator. When we stepped out the view was no surprise to me but Elliot was glowing. We where on the roof, the edge of the roof was outlined with a string of soft outdoor x-mas lights. This was the lounge for the people who lived in the building. It was usually closed this time of night but Steve pulled some strings and got it for me. We could see the whole city, one of those little dots out there was work, but I didn't care. I was happy.

Set in the center was two tables. One held some heated buffet trays and the other was a set up for a candle lit dinner. I walked over and pulled out Elliot's Chair. The scraping sound of the chair on the ground caused Elliot to snap out of her dazed state. She gave me a wonderful and stunning smile as she took her seat. I quickly took the diners from there heated beds and dished them out on the table. I don't even remember what we where eating all I remember is that I barely ate anything. Then it happened, the point of no return.

"Carla we need to talk."

"I know"

it was hard to put everything on the table but it was a relief that we where finally able to get it over with.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I mean telling you how I felt but the things I did…."

"Look Carla granted I might not have been ready for that but I chose some ware in myself to let it happen. I'm just sorry I freaked out like that."

She was just as wonderful as she had ever been.

"But I do have to ask if you love me what about Turk?"

I have to admit that one had me stumped I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that cam to mind.

"I'm in love with you both, I will always love both of you but I fell for you first. You're beautiful sweet charming and so much more."

Elliot was glowing at that moment. Till this day I'm not sure weather it was because she felt that same way or that she was being praised.

"Look I know Turk and I will always have something wonderful, but I want some kind of connection with you even if it isn't lovers. I need to know how you feel."

It was quiet for some time; she just sat there trying to think.

"This has all come on so fast but I have thought about being with you before….we just won't go into the details of that…."

It was flattering to think that she thought about me at all, let alone sexually.

"How could be together?"

This was the one thing I did know.

"Elliot I know this is kind of cliché but we could be secretly a couple."

"I've been so through so much with my relationships, but I'm willing to try this out."

She reached over and took my hand. I was so happy that I could barely think. We got up and she took me over to one of the couches.

"Sit with me a while"

we sat down next to each other but it was like a coupe of teens on there first date to the movies. In what seemed like ages she leaned over and wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. She smelled so great, a mix of shampoo and perfume. I did a good job trying to control my breathing but all I could think about was trying to keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. After I pulled my body out of its paralyzed state I placed one arm on her arm that was around my waist and the other on her head.

We sat for the better part of an hour Enveloped in each other's embrace. She finally broke the silence.

"If we did this would you love me as much as you love Turk?"

"I already do"

She just looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Kiss me."

I would have passed out but I wasn't going to ruin this. Now I know this is going to sound cliché but it was exactly like the big kiss scene from every movie you've ever seen.

My heart was beating against my rib cage, I started sweating, and then it happened. Our lips gently connected. And it was the strangest thing because all the stress, the fear, everything that had been on my mind had disappeared. Like we were in purgatory, the world didn't exist. To be honest I didn't really feel the physical connection of our lips, but rather the mental love I had felt for her all this time. The only thing that was different was that I was sharing my love with her and her with me.

"I believe you" She said

"Believe what?"

"I Believe you love me as much as you love Turk."

We didn't say another word to each other; we just stared off into the view of the city. It wasn't long before Elliot had fallen asleep. I was so lucky to have found her. She was elegant and graceful, despite the fact that she was drooling on my dress and snoring like a chainsaw.

It wasn't till the first rays of the sunrise had glided across my face that I had realized that I had fallen asleep. I must have been really tired because we were no longer sitting, we were laying on the bench and she was draped over the top of me. She looked so peaceful and majestic. I cursed the hospital, I had to wake her. As I moved my hand to shake her I realized there was a blanket covering us as well.

"Elliot?" She didn't move.

"Elliot?"

It took a few more time before I snapped her out of her dream. She woke rather quickly,

"I wasn't masturbating mom." I couldn't help but raise my eye brows.

After a few moments of looking around and remembering where she was she looked down at me and blabbered

"I…I.I had…."

I couldn't help but lean up and plant a gentle kiss on her lips. We both instantly busted up laughing.

"Carla how did we end up like this?"

"Do you really care?"

"Not really."

She started to place her head back on my chest and it took all my will to stop her.

"Where going to be late for work" After a few painful moans we got up and began collecting our things.

As I went to get my sweater up I grabbed my purse, I had one last thing to take care of. I pulled the pair of panties I had snitched from Elliot to give back to her.

"Keep it there my lucky you might need them some time."

"They Brought me to you"

"You brought you to me."

I looked at the table and there was a note.

Dear Carla

After you two didn't come down after a while I

came up to check on ya. I didn't have the heart to wake

you so I cover you guys you and let you sleep. There's

some breakfast in the heating trays, sorry its fast food

but I didn't plan on you two having a sleep over so I

had to be quick. Hope you slept well.

Steve

PS:I want all the details

We made our way back to the lobby and after a few curious stares from Steve we made our way to work. We barely made it to work in time to change and get to our positions without anybody noticing anything. But I will tell you this, this was the greatest day of my life.

Four months Latter

It had been a while but I was handling both of my relationships well. I love both Turk and Elliot and life was good. We didn't have sex besides that first time I told her I love her. I was fine with it. We went out on dates frequently but told everybody they were girl's nights out. It was one of the slowest nights of the year in the ICU. We only had one patient and she was asleep most of the time. We were both on call and the place was abandoned (Except for the cleaning staff and a few interns). After Checking on my only patient for the tenth time I came back to the nurses' station to play some more minesweeper when I noticed something on my station. It was a single red rose in a white vase with a card resting at its base. I picked up the card and my heart skipped a beat. On the cover where two swans with their heads resting against each other making a heart. Opening the card I read the one sentence in the card.

I Love you too.

I knew that from that moment on I would never be alone again. I turned the card over to see if she had scratched the price out when I found another message from Elliot.

On call room?????

To Be Continued.

Authors note

First off I would like to thank all of you who sent your well wishes to be about my grandfather, you have no idea how much they mean to me. But unfortunately he passed away on Wednesday. He was a wonderful man and I will miss him so much. I would also like to thank all of you who have supported my work; it's one of the things that's kept me going. I promise you I will continue this story but there's another one chapter story I'm itching to write first. I'm not going to tell you what it is but im going to give you some hints….

July 2, 1937

38° 53′ 19.68″ N, 77° 1′ 33.6″ W

38.8888, -77.026

November 30, 1965

There clues that if you find out what they are and what they mean to each other then you'll know the setting for my next story. The first person to message me and tell me the correct answer will get to see the first draft of the next chapter in the Carla Elliot story and if you do it quick enough I might write a story about you particular favorite medium.

Good luck


	4. Update 2

first off let me apologize for not updateing this story sooner. life has been hectic, but im actualy thinking of starting a website for my fanfiction.

Im going to end the elliot carla saga sooner than i origonaly planed. i may return later if i can think of an entertaining way to continue the story but i dont want it to drag on so long it gets boreing.

so with that in mind within the next week i will have posted the last chapter and im trying to decide what story to do next, if you have any ideas or request of romances youd like to see let me know. ill list a few of the universes im thinking about and id like to know what universe and what paring youd like to see.

id like to thank all of you for your kind words and your support it has been inspireing.

ill see ya soon.

Story possibilities mass effect assassins creed metal gear any stargate series kingdom hearts finalfantasy 13 harry potter star trek enterprise family guy avatar-james camron

feel free to add to the list if you think you have something intersesting 


	5. My Reunion

(Im going to finish this story. I like where its going but I want to move on to other stories, but I feel I owe people a conclusion Ok first of all I would like to thank everyone for there support. Im sorry this took me so long to finish but somethings came up and to make along story short I diddnt want to write for a while. But now things are back to normal. However this will be the last chapter for Carla and Elliot. I just feel that dragging there story out and making more and more would make the story boring.)

My Reunion

Its been 30 years, and I can remember every day like I was watching a film roll before my eyes. I look back at those days and it seems so long ago yet so close. Its hard to believe Turk is gone, with all his faults Its been hard to go on without him. 55 years old and the classic old widow. Its nice having grand kids running around I just wish he could be here to see it.

"Mom? MOM?" Izzy yelled at me snapping me out of my day dreaming state.

"Where here"

I looked out the window to see the place of my past. Sacred Heart Hostpital. Izzy fallowed in her dads footsteps and got into medicine. Ill never forget the day Turk pouted when she went for medical instead of surgical. After all this time the place hasnt changed. The mix of stale coffee and antiseptic filled my nostrils. Its odd with the sense of belonging it dosent have the feeling it did. Perry is the only one left and hes leaving soon. There giving him some sort of surprise party to congratulate him on his retirement. I have to admit I never thought I would see the day the day where...

SURPRISE!

I almost fell over I looked over at a sea of my friends and family, it was a party for me. I must have been sitting there with my mouth open. It was for me.

"Whats going on?" I wasn't sure what was going on but one thing was clear was that this was about me. I looked everywhere and I saw perry giving his usual ripping into an intern. She was a blond and if I knew Perry it wasn't going to be pretty.

"That answer was either very sarcastic or very stupid. Either way I'm whacking you with my clipboard brace yourself...That's it I'm waking you. Look, I know you curl up on your futon at night dreaming of cracking a real life medical mystery so that some doctor / supermodel will want to touch your eruption button. But, here's the bad news, this isn't a tv show, there aren't any cameras over here, real medical mysteries don't happen every week and doctor damn sure don't look like models, they look like Rex. (…) Chin up, you ugly bastard. So if you wanna solve a real mystery, go ahead and figure out who's taking my NY Times every sunday. Or better yet how about why anybody on the planet actually thinks Dan Cook is funny. As far as Mr Pierce goes, he has run-of-the-mill pulmonary embolism and I know, I know it is a boring medical diagnoses. But that's what hospitals are : boring."

It was amazing after all these years hes still the over bearing pain in the ass we all grew to know and love.

Listen Perry if your still going to rip into somebody why dont ya yell at me for old times sake? I mean seriously im..." an then it happened. The intern turned to face me and it wasn't an intern at all. It was Elliot, the women I loved. She was there looking her age but still just as beautiful and sexy as ever. Before I could open my mouth she threw her arms around me so tight I couldnt breath. And in an instant I was there again. I was a young woman, my kids running around my husband and is boyfriend arguing Nintendo verses Sega and the woman I love smiling at me.

I remember it wasn't long after they tore down the old hospital. Its been so many years, what I thought was just wild hormones grew into the love of my life. After becoming a stay at home mom my life became much more hectic. The Kids making a mess, and uttering loud obnoxious noises all day became harder to bare, and that was just JD and Turk. Elliot, My lover, My rock, My love.

It had been a few years after our secret love had began. In the years that fallowed our connection grew. Its odd all the things I used to hate about her I now loved. From her constant use of the word frik to the way she snorts at cartoons. It was a few months after JD an Turk started teaching at the hospital. Being there first day back together, they decided to have one of those stupid man-dates they love so much. I didn't care gave me more time with my white chocolate.

Elliot had been complaining that JD hadn't been too "affectionate" lately. She was nine months along and JD hadn't been very "affectionate" since she started to show. I never understood why men didn't want to have sex during pregnacy, if I didn't have Elliot I would have gone crazy. When I was pregnant I couldnt get turk to look at me in my undies, but Elliot she...she was always there. So I decided to return the favor.

I had gone shopping that afternoon. Among my findings was a black laced corset and garter belt with white lace and had planed to surprise her. I set a wonderful mood. All candle light, soft music playing, rose petals the room was perfect. Silk sheets adorned the bed and I was wearing the perfume she bought me for our anniversary.

Hearing my lovely enter the house I did my "come have your way with me" pose on the bed.

"Hey Carla you want to catch a movie, Im tired of staying in while our husbands act like there married to each other rather than married to us. And have you seen our shower? I swear JD uses more product than I do. That Reminds me that I need to get some new razors cause once I shoot out this kid my bajingo is going to need some serious landscaping..."

"ELLIOT!"

It was like she was blind that I was half naked in a room mad for her embrace. Upon screaming her name she turned to me with her eyes raised and her lips pouted. After standing there frozen for a few second she realized what was going a devilish smile crept across her face.

" I got you a present" I said congaing what composure I could "Why dont you come un-wrap it"

With some effort she crept on top of me avoiding her bump she straddled me. I almost passed out from the blood rush as the woman I loved bit her lip and slowly pealed her top off. In the years since we began our affair we had learned each others bodies and how to please them. And my vice was anticipation. She knew the longer she took the better it would be. It was a sight to see, her beautiful soft skin glowed in the candle light and her perfect bosom stood as if it was sculpted by the gods.

"You've gained a few assets since last time" I said

"What maternity bras turn you on now" She repliled

"When there on a set of boobs like yours they do."

Our lips met in an explosion of pent up sexual frustration.

I could feel her arms wrap underneath me and pulling me up. Moving faster than Ive ever seen a pregnant move she moved behind me. I could feel the corset come loose as Elliot placed kisses down my spine.

I closed my eyes as I took in the moment. The feel of her skin on mine, the sent of her perfume, the blood flowing through my veins. I loved Turk but I never felt for him the way I feel now for Elliot. Why couldn't I just be true to who I was. I had to wait and now we are both married to the greatest guys in the world.

I was missing the party cause in my daydreaming I missed that Elliot was hovering over me. Her hands all over me, my breasts, my arms, my butt it wasnt till our lips met that it happened.

We both froze, we couldn't stop

her kisses flowing down my body, over my breasts, and to my woman hood. The heat of her breath enveloped me. Her lips smothering my clitoris, her teeth tugging at my labia, and her toung entering me. I could feel my heart beating aginst my rib cage. Faster harder, it all became a blure and then …..the peak. It was an amazing release of energy my mind not able to keep any coherent thought in my head. Looking over my chest I see Eliot licking her lips, and in what alcoholics call a moment of clarity I grabbed my lover and threw her under me.

My lips enveloped her nipples. Her skin heating to a boil I place soft kisses down her bump. Then her curls enveloped me, as I breathed in her essence. My tongue probing her body. In and out I fought with the random jerking of her body. It was the strangest feeling. I loved both of them, my heart mind and conscious where in a three way tug of war. I felt horrible but at peace at the same time. I didn't know what to do but I knew in that moment lat I loved this woman with all my heart. The passion the emotion. My heart never beat like this for Turk and then it hit me, She was the love of my life. It was like a splash of water in my face, but then I realized it literally was.

I looked up to see an exhausted and horrified look on my lovers face. I Could feel it. She had cum on my face. The look in her eye was the same one she always had after she passed gass and was worried if anybody had heard. For some reason, I couldn't help I just started laughing. Climbing up her now frozen body I looked her in the eye.

"Its ok sweetie, that means I was good"

The warm smile crept across her face as I Lay my head on her chest, falling into a dreamful sleep to the beating of her heart.

Pulling back to today we had excused ourselves from the party. And made our way to the roof, it was the one place that I had always be able to think. It was like we where 30 again. The moonlight shining off her hair. I was always jealous of her, I mean you could tell she was older but still sexy as hell. She had no crows feet, no gray hair but a smile that could melt butter. I on the other hand had wrinkles, gray streaks and...

"How ya holding up?" she said pulling me from my day dream.

"Im doing ok its been a few years and its not like we didn't see it coming he had been fighting the cancer for years I guess it just caught up to him." I said tears rolling down my face

" I mean it must have been harder for you, I had time to say goodbye Jds accident hit everybody hard."

She put her arm around me as I sobbed. She must have held me for an hour before we where jolted back to life by the sound of the door. Izzy walked through and saw my balling on Elliott's shoulder

"everybody starting to clear out..." I heard her say as I I struggled and failed to gain my composure.

"its ok ill take her home."

I must have fallen asleep cause what seemed like seconds I was jolted awake by the sound of the car pulling into the driveway of Elliotts house.

"Why are we?" I could barely get the words out before she was helping me to my feet. Letting me rest at the kitchen table she went to the refrigerator.

Im gonna get some air as I said as I opened the door to the back porch. I let my thoughts drift to the man I spent my life with, the man I loved. To this day I couldn't tell you what I drempt of that night but all I know is I never slept better. The sun washed over my face as it rose over the mountains. After JD died she gave the house to their kids and settled into a little place in the woods, close enough to the city but far enough for her to start over again. As the fog of the morning began to lift from my head I heard the back door open. Elliot came threw with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Its about time you woke up." she said

"Why am I here?" I said struggling to remember the night before.

"Ive known you for 25 years, you needed somebody last night, I wasnt going to leave you alone. Now go take a shower, I laid some clothes out for you, ill have breakfast ready by the time you get out."

Id never felt a shower feel so good. The corner of the shower was packed with every cream imaginable, no wonder she looked so wonderful. I could have stayed in that shower all day but as it soon became clear the hot water was running out. Making my way to the sink and wiping away the steam from the mirror I realized just how long it had been since I had taken a good look at myself.

I had put on a few pounds over the years, I was a women but somehow I diddnt feel myself. I felt so old so lost. I was covered in age spots I was never able to get rid of my stretch marks and my breasts, while not as bad as I imagined they would be in my younger years, where still saggy. Quickly running the towel over myself I found the clothes she left for me and was amused. Skinny jeans, yeha right thinking quickly I grabbed the bath robe on the back of the door and made my way back to the pourch.

The cold morning air hit me and I immediately began to shiver.

"What happened to the clothes I set out?" she said puzzled

"You know damm well that I haven't fit into something that in years" I said half enoyed

I sat down on the lounge chair next to the coffee table. She set up a feast. Bagels, various fruits, pastries, Ill never understand how she got so much ready in such a short time. We sat for a while gorging yourself on the feast that she had prepared. We had talked about the past, friends that had come and gone, and then after a long silence she said what I think we where both to afraid to say.

"Do you ever think about us?" she said afraid of the answer

It had been 20 years since we had been together as lovers and what ever we had had been long gone.

"Some times" I said

"Do you regret it?" she said with even more fear

I honestly didn't know up until that point but it wasn't till I had to face the music that it was clear. Unfortunately I didn't have time to answer, I was interrupted by the sound of Elliot crying

"i never told him, I loved him so much but I never told him. I was so afraid because I knew that I loved you more than I ever loved him"

That hit me like a ton of bricks. Not cause of what she said but because of what it awakened in me. For the first time in years I was able to be honest with myself. I sat my self next to her and placed my hand on her cheek.

"i love you Elliot"

I kissed her for the first time in years, and I knew that it was where I belonged.

I laid back, I didn't know what I was thinking I just knew it felt right. I pulled her next to me and I held her as she cried. We just laid there not knowing what to do next. After what seemed like ages I felt a cold breeze on my chest Elliot had reached under my robe and cupped my breast. My body reacted to the touch my nipples became erect and I began to become aroused. Her hand reached between my legs and cupped my vagina. I gasped as she began to prob my depths.

By this time she had climbed on top of me, and there we where, in our 50s acting like whe where 20 but to think back on it now it felt like we where. I shot up and locked my lips on hers I wrapped my arms around her as she pressed deeper. My body moved on its own reaching under her skirt and at that point we became one. Touching feeling breathing heavier as we went deeper into each other. The energy growing, passing between the both of us until... release, I looked at my hand covered in Elliot, dripping.

"You still have the touch" she said

We spent the next few weeks tied at the hip, making over more and more. Till one night after making love we laid under the stars trying to regain composure. I could hear her reaching into her purse but was to tired to look until she laid a little box between my bosom, hands shaking I clicked open the box to stare at a diamond engagement ring.

"Will you marry me?"

How could I not say yes, For the first time in a very long time i was happy. To both our surprises our families took to the news without fuss. And finally was was home with the woman I had love, now and forever.


End file.
